I'd Rather Die Like
by silverfirefox1989
Summary: Just an essay JayJay wrote for English Class one day. The teacher loved it, but couldn't grade it because it wasn't the assignment. This deals with addiction of every sort imaginable, drugs, sex, rock 'n' roll, you name it. TRIBUTE TO HUNTER S. THOMPSON


**I'd Rather Die Like John Denver Than Hunter S. Thompson So I Bought a Sailboat Instead of a Shotgun**

This is a work of fiction  
This is not a work of fiction  
This is a work of fiction  
This is not a work of fiction.

It's quite easy to say; I am an addict. An addict in the broadest sense of the word, of course. I am pretty much addicted to almost anything a human could possibly be addicted to. So I am not just your occasional Drug-Addict. Or that anti social Computer-Addict you know from around the corner. No, I'm a reincarnation and a combination of every physically uncontrolably tendency man can possibly posess. To give an example from the top of my head; I am addicted to painkillers, bubblegum, coding, decoding, listening to music, body art, text messaging, jumping, rapping, eating M&Ms, Alcohol and oh so much more.

This wouldn't be a good column if I didn't have a couple of these addictions singled out and euphemized a bit. So let's take out the most important as well as the most promenant ones in our society. The big ol' SD&RR. You guessed it, Sex, Drugs and Rock and Roll. Unquestionably one of the biggest parts of life, annex money being spent on nurturing these ways of life.

I don't like ending up in endless discussions about how good or bad drugs are for a person on this planet, because franky, I don't fucking care. It's always easy to say those things are unhealthy and will kill you in the long run, but if you start off doing drugs without the consent that what you are doing will eventually get the bigger part of you, you're just a stupid kid and aren't worthy of existing on the same magificent ball of lava and water we so elegantly call Earth as me. The drug culture is often critisized and stigmatized because of the high casualty rate it posesses. It will always be a hot topic on the next parent-teacher meeting. Because the kids nowadays delve way too early into such things it's ruining the fragile minds of infidels who wander these dangerous roads of childhood. If I were to suggest something, I wouldn't be discussing the Narcotic problems in a meeting with the teachers of my kid [Author's note: I don't actually have a kid] because I digured it out for myself that you get provoked as a child when you are told you're forbidden to do something. Isn't that what the fall of Man is all about? The curiosity of Eve to eat the forbidden fruit while the great Boss Himself told them to stay the fuck away from the tree? There isn't much in that great Book of God everyone still has to work himself through if you were born in the mid Eighties, but one of the first stories, the one where Eve screws all of Mankind royally up the ass by being too tempted is the sole thing you remember. Basically, it's never to tell somebody-especially a child-not to do something. Eventually the stories and curiosity get the upper hand, the infant takes a massive hit of some kind, OD's and the papers and PTA have a brand new reason tobitch about a self-infliced problem.

As illogical as it sounds to many, a kid would graduate and on this day he would recieve a six-pack, a quart of Jack Danials, a bag of grass, a portion of high hallucinogenic mushrooms and a couple lines of speed. Count on top of that a big ass hust reed manual, and then you have yourself a child which will make educated decisions about Drugs and knows that if there is ever any problem with Drugs, he can come to me without the fear of being judged.

I wasn't so lucky to have a parent like this, though. I always had to be on the downside of the Drugside. Because it's very clear to everyone that a frequently decorated author such as myself can't be caught snigging her way down a white powdered line of endlessness right after she won the gold metal in the National Championship of Whatever.

Some have called my way of living on the complete edge like that Insane and totally Irresponsable, but I see it more as an avoidance of the irony that would come up should I proceed in tempering Drug use. Breaking my neck while running on six grahams of Cocaine and losing all control would seem like a more suitable way to go than breaking the same neck while on the kickback because I decided to take it slow from now. And to be honest, "She lived on the Edge untl the end of her days" would undoubtably be an awesome phrase to be carved in the headstone of a chick known to be ripped out of her head the entire length of her adult life. Maybe people are right if they point out the fact that my constant lack of orientation is a textbook example of not only irresponsable behavior but rather plain stupidity with a sniff of Crazyness.  
I obviously can't disagree with these sensable presumptions, but what would living on the Edge be worth if you can't stretch it until it's fullest capacity? See how far is too far? Let that be a brand new meaning of Life? Find the edge of sensibleness and cross it by an insanely large amount. Simple as that. Nothing more, but certainly nothing less. Yo uhave to comprehend the fact that we are no longer living in the eighties or even the seventies for that matter. in those days, the days of Anarchy, everything was mre than possible, it was encouraged beond a doubt. The nineties and the years of the new millenium are bound to hit the history books as a prudent society recovering from the harm which is done the years before. Re-educating the children, creating the house-man, controling almost every step of the growth process until you finally break, shoot up your neighborhood or school, or simply die in a bed where after no one will even remember you.

The armour of being held back in a greater political system is starting to show some bracks, though. The most important place where you can find this phenomenon is the place where everthing that ends has once began; the bedroom. Or nowadays; the kitchen table, public restroom, or that cark corner on the basketball court late at night. We are completely free. A pure one hundred precent Sex-Generation provoking every elderly figure in the room by talking uncontrolled about all different positions possible and the improvement of fellation by peircing every part of your body-especially the erogenous areas-with shit you can't begin to imagine. We are a generation of young adults who have no restraints whatsoever if it comes to the holy act of making Love. In a not so distant past you had to be married before you could have sex with that broad with the huge rack that fancies you. One man, one woman; simple as hat. In a society where two thirds of the couples split up after being married for over ten years it's not hard to state we learn valuable lessons from our parents. Total sexual unrestraint . It's not having to worrie about knocking a broad up the first night you met her, because there are numerous ways to retain pureness by using all sorts of atributes avaiable without problem at your local pharmacist. TrueSex-Addiction. A perfect infant born in a free-Sexual-Generation. Taken into account that I like to combine as many addictions as possible, it goes without saying the conciquences are minimized, obliterated by the state of Mind I empower on myself. Having sex on a rush of speed through the entire night encountering orgasam after orgasam without anything but my traumatized brain and veigns to hold me back a bit.

People like to keep in mind that a common addict refuses sexual intercourse after breaking through a certain point of fucked up conciousness. Alas is the statement as uncertain as saying that an artist will stop taking nude photographs of elderly women because he aged himself. It's all in the blood. We all live for it. If there is such thing as the meaning of Life in this entire world of anonymity, the mass majority would consider having as much sex on as many reotic ways as possible a pretty good reason. It's one of the last primal instincts left in our body, wo why repress it? Why not broaden the horizons by addic different Demensions to it? Numerous drugs circle the world to give you a higher pitch when you  
reach that screaming orgasam to wake up all other inhabitants within a paramiter of fifty meters.

Hereby added the last one of my addictions brings out the best in me as a primary moved being; Rock and Rolls. Music in it's whole,a ctually. Nothing beats SLAYER screaming through a five hundret watt speaker system, waking up even more peoplee and pissing off the cops who pass by and have to face a youngster sped out of her mind on whatever she was able to fix in time for a party that lasts to the wee hours of the morning. Until police tear it apart. Or until nobody can move even a single muscle anymore.

These are the days of my life and I live them to the fullest. To quote my hero and my Martyr "I do not advocate Drugs, Alcohol, Violence and Insanity, but they've always worked for me. " People need to funny understand that there is a sense of higher conciousness out there. It goes further than the common drinking binge where you wind up half-naket, robbed, somewhere on the side of the road. It's about hitting it off in a group od true companions, ending up loving every single last soul of them, and expressing this in any and every means possible. It adds a demention of all feelig and caring to your minds, numbing out all violent moods until you reach that one Holy place where it is nothing more, but definatly nothing, nothing less.

See how far is too far.

Try it, be amazed.

Rest in peace, Hunter S. Thompson.


End file.
